moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
James Murphy
(Former) |Row 7 title = Faith |Row 7 info = Church of the Holy Light |Row 8 title = Family |Row 8 info = Unknown |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Chaotic Good |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = Undead }} Sir James Murphy is a Knight of the Ebon Blade. He was the second heir to the House of Murphy until he died and was ressurected as an agent of the Scourge. =Description= James stands at an average height of 5’11, and his figure remains similar to that of a well trained athlete. His skin is as pale as the, and is smooth as sand. His facial expression has this emptiness and longing to it. The cheekbones remain rather high and are strongly defined, sending the signal of ferocity. If one was to look in his neon eyes, they’d observe that they hold much curiosity and courage. Cloths and Armor Casual Wear James wears a very well made black trench coat. Under this coat he wears a white button up shirt that he doesn't fully button. His pants like his coat is all black and connects to his shirt with black suspenders. Lastly his shoes are you guessed it black. They are made of a fine leather, and were crafted by the finest cobblers in Stormwind. Arms James carries two blades Glacies and Pruinae. These two rune blades are like any rune blade. They channel the powers of the Death Knight, creating devastating attacks that most would rather not be in front of. =History= The history of James Murphy is largely unknown. Many of the records of his very existence have been either lost or completely destroyed. The only information that anyone other then friends and family would know comes from Alliance Scout reports. The reports in question go into, at length, various sightings and attacks committed by James, or as he was also known as Corpse Walker, right around the beginning of the Northrend campaign, and continuing on to about half way through it, ending on when he rejoined the Alliance. All reports usually go into great detail the brutality and merciless atrocities, “ The bodies were everywhere....ice just protruding from everywhere. Whoever did this is a monster....” was but one of the many statements recorded in the reports. When the Alliance learned of the former agent of the Scourge rejoining the Alliance they were a tad skeptical, one to two scouts still kept an eye on him for at least a year just to make sure that he wasn’t playing possum. Luckily for either him or them, he wasn’t. At the current moment James serves amongst the Blades of Greymane. His duties within the Blades are unknown, and seem to stay that way. Personality ---- James has a very interesting personality. He's a very respectful individual ,and at times even kind yet he seems to always have a cold tone when ever he speaks. His face would show to anyone that he is empty and longing for something missing. This usually comes off as sad to most people. Beliefs James was once a young Paladin of the Argent and thus was a complete devout to the followings ,and teachings of the Holy Light. He was known by all of his comrades to live each day in the most holiest of fashions. However when he died, and was raised as an undead murderous machine of the Scourge most of his memories and beliefs of the Light would be washed away as no Death Knight was allowed to have such thoughts. When he was freed however of the Lich Kings grasp he felt a bit of despair. His mind now complete, and his memories of his once holier days flooding back in made him feel like an abomination. However as his undead life continued he started to realize perhaps this was the Lights plan. Perhaps he was simply required to become a monster in order to serve the innocent. Now he holds the same beliefs as he once did in life though he hasn't yet fully returned to the idea of being a devout. Relationships ((W.P)) Romances ((W.P)) Friendships ((W.P)) Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Death Knights Category:Argent Crusade Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Soldiers Category:House of Murphy Category:Lordaeronian